


Runaways

by YumKiwiDelicious



Series: Battle Born [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Foggy helps, Husband fic, M/M, Matt has cold feet, Wedding Day, avocados in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3942568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumKiwiDelicious/pseuds/YumKiwiDelicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm not gonna let you run away."</p>
<p>The Nelsons were a comforting bunch, there was nothing they couldn't handle when it came to pep-talks and reassurance. Foggy kept this in mind as he approached the room Matt was getting ready in. He knocked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Runaways

A knock on the door was nothing particularly unusual on this day or any day. Foggy Nelson had been raised with three older sisters and so had been taught knocking was absolutely essential to living out your days in peace, eyes unscathed by any unfortunate viewings. In return for his consistency in this courtesy, his family had returned the favor after he'd reached a certain age and begun needing what his mother had shamefully referred to as “special Foggy time”. Those were dark days in the Nelson house, but like with all other trials they had come out on top as a family, though a family with a bit heavier hands than most.

For all these reasons and then some (common courtesy, hello) Foggy was not at all surprised when he heard a knock on the door of his private room. With his usual flare and attitude, he bid the person 'enter' without taking his eyes off his reflection, large hands still trying to create the perfect tie knot.

“Foggy?”

“Oh hey, Karen.” He turned to smile courteously at the young woman. She looked absolutely stunning in a blood red dress, her blond her blowing in the summer wind filtering in from the open window. Her blue eyes danced with joy as she stepped into the room, clicking the door closed again behind her. They were all alone. He turned back to the mirror. “I'm not running late am I?”

“No, we've got time,” she chuckled, approaching on a pair of sensible kitten heels. Foggy hadn't wanted her to be uncomfortable all night and so had picked the shoes out himself. “How're you holding up?”

“Would be a lot better if I could get this damn tie to tie,” he huffed, all humor as he undid the blasted thing again. “Figures. I'm a lawyer. I literally wear a tie everyday of my life and the one day it matters, I can't get it right.”

Cool, slender fingers snaked over his shoulder, freeing him of the silky menace. Foggy turned to her, pouting for her benefit as she laughed and flung the thing around his neck. “Oh, all those other times mattered too,” she assured as she tied the knot perfectly with more flare than Foggy himself could have managed, “I know I was impressed the first time I saw you.”

“Pretty sure you were looking at Matt,” the youngest Nelson child joked in a self-deprecating fashion, turning to give the knot a once over in the mirror. It was blood red like Karen's dress. “Not bad.”

“You look really handsome, Foggy.”

“Thank you, Ms. Page.”

Foggy had turned back to deliver the line with a devilish wink, but the gesture died out when he saw the look on the pretty woman's face. She was gnawing on her bottom lip, baby-blues looking especially worried as she suddenly grew very interested in Foggy's cufflinks. He frowned at her.

“Hey, what's the matter?” When she didn't answer or give him her eyes immediately, he reached out and pushed her chin up with a gentle finger. “Karen?”

After another quiet moment of contemplation and looking like she might run away, she finally broke down and held his hand in hers.

“It's Matt.”

Such a short, vague sentence should not be able to inspire such fear in one man.

“What happened?” the lawyer asked, mind already racing about the plans and backup plans and backup backup plans they had in place for any and all situations today. “Is he hurt? Sick? Did someone-?”

“No, no, Foggy, nothing like that,” Karen sighed looking put upon and like she very much wanted to run her hands through her hair in frustration. She couldn't though, the curls had taken hours. Foggy heaved a sigh of relief that ruffled the nearest one, free hand going up to pat over his thumping heart.

“What is it then?” He gave her a preemptive stern look to hurry them through her looking doubtful again. She frowned prettily.

“It's just he's...having some second thoughts.”

The silence that followed made it clear that Karen felt she had just delivered the news that would send the day to hell in a hand basket. Foggy quirked a brow at her, waiting for more, but none came and instead she just stood there looking like she was mentally preparing to hold Foggy up. The tension could have been split with a knife, but he split it with a laugh instead.

“Is that all?” Karen blinked, mouth working like a fish as Foggy stepped around her heading towards the door. “God, I was worried it was something serious.”

“Foggy, I just-”

“Don't you worry your pretty head off, Miss Page,” he assured, pulling the door open to allow the general clammer from the front of the apartment filter into his childhood room. “In fact, why don't you go find my mom and see if you guys can't wrangle my nieces and nephews. I'll handle Murdock.”

He left Karen there looking thoroughly distressed, but he knew his mother would ease any worries she may have. The Nelsons were a comforting bunch, there was nothing they couldn't handle when it came to pep-talks and reassurance. Foggy kept this in mind as he approached the room his three sisters had once shared in chaotic adolescence. It was quieter this far down the hall which is why he had insisted Matt get ready in here. He knocked.

“Foggy?”

“You know it's me,” he griped, rolling his eyes with a huff of amusement, “Open the door.” There was silence from behind the door, but then Foggy didn't have super hearing like some people. The handle jiggled and the door creaked open, the light from the hallway spilling in to the darkness to reveal Matthew Murdock, attorney at law. Foggy wrapped the door again, knowing it was extra loud for his partner. “Lemme in.”

“Isn't this bad luck?” Matt asked, already stepping aside to let Foggy enter. Without preamble, the blonde man flipped the light on, not commenting as he knew Matt had heard him do it. He still forgot to do small things like that sometimes, if only because he didn't need to when alone.

“You can't even see me,” Foggy humored, ambling over to flop down on Francesca's old twin bed. Dust kicked up everywhere. Matt had to be dying. He looked at the man now, clad in an identical suit and tie though looking far more put together if less prepared. His head was dipped, eyes hidden behind his signature round, red frames. Foggy mused that it may be time for new ones again. “So your best woman tells me you're getting cold feet?”

“...She didn't say it like that,” the blind man mumbled, cane wrenched between his hands. Foggy wobbled his head, humming in the back of his throat as he pat the mattress next to him with purpose. Matt came and sat.

“Well, no, but I got the basic gist of it right?” The last Murdock nodded. “Great. So what's eatin' you, buddy?”

He kept his tone light, knowing that the man pressed against his side could feel the way his heart was thundering away in his chest. Had been able to hear it since they woke up that morning, the rhythm jacking up when there had been on a knock on the door. He didn't let it show on his face or in his tone, though he knew only one really mattered. He aimed for cool and casual and was rewarded with Matt smirking minutely and leaning slightly into him.

“It's just...” His false start was unusual for him, but Foggy didn't press, instead trying to focus some attention on the old N'Sync posters that decorated the space above Francine's headboard across the room. He cringed. “Foggy, what if this is a bad idea?” He cringed internally.

“What? Standing up and declaring our love for each other in front of an assemblage of our loved ones and God if he chooses to attend?” Matt gave him a deadpan look. Very easy with the glasses.

“Not that part?”

“Which part then?”

“The part where you bind yourself to me legally in the public eye knowing what I do when the sun goes down.”

Foggy was so tempted to make a sexual joke, he really was, but in one of his stunning moments of clarity, he realized his fiance was genuinely worried and so stifled down his knee jerk reaction with a settling sigh. He scratched above his eyebrow with his thumb.

“Anyone that wants to get to Daredevil enough to find out who you really are has probably already found out about me. This won't really change anything.”

“It'll make it easier for them to get to you.”

“Our door literally says _Nelson_ and Murdock.”

“And now it'll say _Murdock_ and Murdock.”

“And doesn't that just sound better?”

“ _Foggy_.”

It was said with the air of the long suffering and Franklin Nelson repented, knowing he could sometimes take it too far. Slinging an arm around the other man's shoulder, he apologized begrudgingly. They sat in a companionable if tense silence for a bit longer. Foggy could just hear his father in the kitchen area, talking loudly and proudly about his only son becoming a lawyer and than marrying another lawyer, hot damn. The rest of the noise was garbled to him, but when he asked Matt, he could repeat verbatim what Fran was discussing with Marci in the sitting room and how many times Bess had gone for a smoke break. He could hear passersby down on the street in front of the butcher shop they were above and he could hear the stray dog sniffing for scraps three blocks off. He could hear everything.

“You can hear my heart right?”

“Of course I can, Fog, you're sitting right next to me,” Matt chuckled, looking bemused as he twisted his cane between his hands. He wasn't so white knuckled now.

“Good, I want you to listen to it carefully during this talk,” he informed in his lawyer voice, eyes combing the old faded carpet under his feet. “Do you remember the night we got engaged?”

“Fog-”

“Do you?!”

“Yes,” Matt huffed,bobbing his head slightly, brows perked up, “We got engaged on a Friday night. At Josie's.”

If Franklin flushed is was more do to nostalgia than embarrassment and he would swear by that to his grave. “Exactly. And I swore to you on the head of our unborn child-”

“That we had never previously discussed having.”

“-That I would take care of the three of us,” Foggy concluded, speaking right over Matt as was his tendency when he was in a state of dramatics. At least Matt was smiling again as he recalled the night. “I meant that then and I mean it now. I'll take care of us. Am I lying?”

“No,” Matt chuckled, shaking his head in a similar fashion as to when Foggy had declared them to be the best future avocados the city would ever see. “But you are scared,” he clarified, sobering slightly, “Your heart's pounding like a jackhammer.”

“Of course I'm scared!” he griped, throwing his hands up in the air. “But not of some kingpin coming to whack me in the night. I'm scared cause it's my wedding day and my groom's trying to leave me at the alter.” Matt looked equal parts offended, hurt, and angry.

“I would never-”

“You're a runaway, Matt, it's in you're blood.” The vigilante went quiet as the lawyer placed a hand on his knee. What Foggy said was true. When faced with true dilemma or the possibility of hurting someone he cared about, Matt Murdock would turn tail and run away. He had done it in college which was when Foggy had noticed it and he was trying to do it now. He couldn't necessarily blame the guy, everyone wanted to run away from something. There were all just runaways some days. “I knew it when I met you, but I'm not gonna let you run away anymore.”

“I don't wanna run away from you, Foggy, but..are you sure you wanna do this?”

The mood was far from jovial, but there was hope for it yet and Foggy grabbed on to that hope, not wanting the morning to get any more somber than it already was. This was their wedding day, not a trip to the Marci's friend the divorce lawyer.

“No,” he laughed, happy to see the tell tale signs of shock on his partner's face, “I'm pissing my pants, there's literally urine in my trousers.” The two men laughed in the vacant room, dust sticking to their nice matching suits. Foggy calmed down first and so had the pleasure of watching Matt settle, his breathing slowing back to normal and the crinkles at the corners of his eyes stretching and deepening as his face remained happily amused. “But I'm caught up in the appeal and I trust you. _And_ you said yes so I'm with you for better or worse.”

“Sounds like we're about to be business partners.” That smile.

“This is way more important than business partners, we're about to be _husbands_. Now we're _really_ going to share everything. _Especially_ crushing debt.”

Another bout of laughter followed by another bout of calming silence.

“Something could happen to me.”

It was reality that weighed heavy on Foggy's mind whenever it was brought up, but one he tried not to let be used against him. Of course thing could happen to Matt. He could get killed while he was in the mask or trip down a flight of unfamiliar stairs. Similarly, Foggy could slip on an ice cube at their reception and bye-bye dancing the night away and honeymoon bliss for him. As far as Franklin Nelson was concerned, that wasn't a valid excuse and he was still going to be Franklin Nelson for another hour or so, so Matt would have to do better than that.

“Me too.”

Contemplation.

“The Nelson line will die out in name.”

“But the Murdock line will get bigger,” Foggy replied thoughtfully, glancing sideways at Matt and wondering if he was especially missing the rest of the Murdock clan today. He would miss being a Nelson to be sure, but there were still Nelsons around if he needed them. He nudged the blind man's shoulder. “So what do you say? Murdock and Murdock til debt do us part?”

Matt barked out a last laugh but nodded, thumping his cane on the carpet with a sense of finality, face set in a mock of seriousness just like it had been all those years ago.  
  
“Murdock and Murdock.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Blonde hair blowin' in the summer wind  
> A blue-eyed girl playing in the sand  
> I'd been on her trail for a little while  
> But that was the night that she broke down and held my hand  
> The teenage rush, she said, "Ain't we all just runaways, we got time"  
> Well that ain't much...  
> We can't wait 'til tomorrow  
> You gotta know that this is real, baby why you wanna fight it?  
> It's the one thing you can choose, oh!
> 
> We got engaged on a Friday night  
> I swore on the head of our unborn child that I could take care of the three of us  
> But I got the tendency to slip when the nights get wild.  
> It's in my blood  
> She says she might just runaway somewhere else, some place good  
> We can't wait 'til tomorrow  
> You gotta know that this is real, baby why you wanna fight it?  
> It's the one thing you can choose
> 
> Let's take a chance baby we can't lose  
> Ain’t we all just runaways?  
> I knew it when I met you, I'm not gonna let you runaway  
> I knew it when I held you, I wasn't lettin' go
> 
> We used to look at the stars and confess our dreams  
> Hold each other to the morning light  
> We used to laugh, now we only fight  
> Baby are you lonesome now?
> 
> At night I come home after they go to sleep  
> Like a stumbling ghost, I haunt these halls  
> There's a picture of us on our wedding day  
> I recognize the girl but I can't settle in these walls
> 
> We can't wait 'til tomorrow  
> Now we're caught up in the appeal, baby why you wanna hide it?  
> It's the last thing on my mind  
> I turn the engine over and my body just comes alive and we all just runaways  
> I knew it when I met you, I'm not gonna let you runaway  
> I knew it when I held you, I wasn't lettin go, no no no!  
> Ain't we all just runaways?


End file.
